The Blades of Misery: Book I: Upon a Shadow's Grav
by LilacBreeze
Summary: This is a semidepressing story I wrote. It involes just about all the SK characters and Involes 2 of my OC's. [Rating may go up]


LB: Sorry I haven't been writing latley. My comp crashed and then my internet sever broke. So Sorry and please forgive me. My girlfriend also broke it off with me now i'm depressed. This is a new fic that I've been working on ever since the beginning of December. The first to intro chappies (well prolouges) are a bit choopy so don't worry if you don't understand it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shamn King. I only own my OC's

Rating: T (might go up)  
Pairing: Thorn x Reshen  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Misc: I might make it a shaman king, FFX2 crossover

---------------------------------------------

The Blades of Misery  
Book I : Upon a Shadow's Grave

Prolouge 1: Thorn

---------------------------------------------

Some would say Thorn was pretty. Some would say her to be beautiful. Others consider her vile and ugly. She considers herself neither. Others say she is strong. Others say she is weak. She also considers herself neither. Some find her conceded. Some find her to open-hearted. She is none. Thorn is just Thorn her mother Anna would say. If she is pretty she's pretty. If she's not tough luck. Her father Yoh would say nothing but deep in his heart he knows she is the very example of greatness. No matter her looks. No matter her charm. She used neither she used nothing to get her way. She always found a way to get her way. In a way she was feared by the people she feared. No one thought her as strong till the day she obliterated the cliff in her anger. They rever and fear her now. She is the Shaminic Princess yet she feels like a peon. No ones knows how to sate her lust for life. Possibly no one can. Her father would say her greatness comes from her modesty. On the outside she is emotionless. Seemingly heartless. But internally she is struggling to win a fight she has already lost. Entrangled in the firewalls of her own heart she is trapped in a bottomless abyss of her own fear. A wall of eternal damnination.

This is how it feels to be Thorn right now. On the outside she is calm and meditating to think inward to focus the very existance of her mana to open the new waterfalls of stronger mana. Externally she is at peace with everything. Inside she is not. She is filled with a pure misery that blossomed throughout the years. Since her birth she has rarley seen her mother or father. She always thought herself an orphan even if she had hundreds of servents lavishing after her. She is scared and only a little girl at heart while her 15-year old demeanor constinues to hold. She longs for care and love. She yearns for them but the dragon in her heart constricts her and binds her. Always whisphering in her ears.

_No one cares for you give up..._ The dragon repeats this whenever she falls eak whenever she is hurt. She is loney and without love. This is how it feels to be Thorn right now.

The dragon always wisphers that she will forever be loney. She believes it. Thus is her falieur. Eventually the falieur will become an agony that pains so much her body will be laced with crimson blood. She is wounded at heart and nothing can stop the bleeding. Not even love. For love with enventually die ripping off the bandages that help the wound together, mending it slowly. The wound becomes anew and aches even more. Such is the way of things for Thorn. She dreams of death and causes death. Forever will she be trapped in the darkness in her tempest heart. Forever shall the dark shadow the light. Forever...

-----------------------------------------------

LB: pretty sad isn't it? If you're laughing at her pain (which happens to be my pain) you should drop off a cliff and die. Yea i'm feelin depressed right now. Soon enough I'll be postin happy chappies though. So just keep R & Rin.

Note: By the way I'm haltin deveolpment of Eternal Rain.

Saying of the Chapie:

Love is a flickerning candle. A gust of hate or discord will blow it out. the longer it stays out the harder it is to light.

Rachel L. (My love who broke it off with me I still luv you Rachel...)


End file.
